cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Zoey 101
Zoey 101 è una sitcom statunitense, rivolta soprattutto ad un pubblico giovane e trasmessa per la prima volta il 9 gennaio 2005. La protagonista è Jamie Lynn Spears (sorella minore di Britney Spears) che interpreta una delle prime ragazze ammesse alla Pacific Coast Academy (PCA), scuola fino ad allora solo maschile. Trasmesso per la prima volta il 9 gennaio 2005, lo show è uno dei tre programmi più seguito negli USA dai bambini tra i 9 e i 14 anni. Contrariamente a quanto pensano alcuni, Zoey 101 non è terminato per la gravidanza di Jamie Lynn Spears. Quattro stagioni erano in programma e quattro stagioni sono state filmate. Le riprese dell'ultima stagione sono infatti finite nell'agosto del 2007, e la gravidanza di Jamie Lynn è stata annunciata parecchie settimane dopo. Trama Nella prima stagione, Zoey Brooks e il suo fratello minore Dustin arrivano alla Pacific Coast Academy, una scuola che ha da poco concesso anche alle ragazze di entrarvi. Zoey fa subito amicizia con Chase Matthews, il quale si innamora della ragazza ma ha troppa paura di confidarle i suoi sentimenti. Zoey fa poi conoscenza con le sue due compagne di stanza dal carattere completamente antitetico: Dana Cruz, ragazza dura e Nicole Bristow, ragazza interessata principalmente ai ragazzi. Altri suoi amici sono Quinn Pensky, un genio della scienza, Michael Barret e il ricco Logan Reese. In season two, it's a new year at PCA, and Dana has left for the European Exchange network (in reality, she left the show for personal reasons.) Zoey and Nicole get a new roommate, Lola Martinez (Victoria Justice). Lola is a remarkable actress, tricks Zoey and Nicole into thinking she's someone else. Zoey and Chase are nominated to run for president against each other in school, but they do not wish to. In season three, Zoey, Chase, Lola, Michael, Quinn, Logan, and Dustin return to PCA. Zoey and her friends are 15 and Dustin is 12. Nicole has been enrolled in an all-girls' school because of a condition she has, called Obsessive Male Gender Disorder(OMGD) (in reality, she and Spears fought numerous times off-screen and got fired). This causes Quinn to become roommates with Zoey and Lola--much to their dismay--after she's accidentally assigned to a dorm that doesn't exist by Coco. At the end of the season, in the "Goodbye, Zoey?" TV film, Zoey transfers to Covington (the new boarding school) in England. After a webcam malfunction, she finds out that Chase loves her. In season four, the last season, Zoey returns to PCA, only to find that Chase transferred to Covington since he thought Zoey was there. Zoey and Chase reveal their love for each other and want to be together. Chase has to stay a full semester at Covington, though. When they finally had their first date over web chat, it didn't go well, so they decided to put off their relationship until Chase's return. Meanwhile, Logan and Michael get a new roommate named James Garrett (Austin Butler), who eventually becomes Zoey's boyfriend. Quinn and Logan begin to date, but they hide their relationship from their friends. In Series Finale, entitled "Chasing Zoey", the kids get ready for the prom. Zoey and James end their relationship, and Chase surprises Zoey once he returns home to PCA. They finally have their long awaited first kiss and begin to date. Personaggi Personaggi Principali *Jamie Lynn Spears - Zoey Brooks (Stag. 1-2-3-4) - è la migliore amica di Lola, Quinn, Chase, Michael, Dana, Nicole e odia Logan. Si innamorerà sia di Chase e sia di James, è la sorella di Dustin. *Paul Butcher - Dustin Brooks (Stag. 1-2-3-4) - è il fratello di Zoey, ha sempre la compagnia di Logan e Michael. *Sean Flynn-Amir - Chase Matthews (Stag. 1-2-3) - è il migliore amico di Logan e Michael, è innamorato di Zoey. *Christopher Massey - Michael Barrett (Stag. 1-2-3-4) - è il migliore amico di Logan e Chase, innamorato di Lisa. *Matthew Underwood - Logan Reese (Stag. 1-2-3-4) - Amico di Michael e Chase, piace alle ragazze, si fidanzerà con Quinn e odia Zoey e Lola. *Erin Sanders - Quinn Pensky (Stag. 1-2-3-4) - Amica di Zoey, Lola, Nicole, Dana, sta con Mark, ma poi si fidanzerà con Logan (È molto intelligente ma spesso mette nei guai i suoi amici). *Victoria Justice - Lola Martinez (Stag. 2-3-4) - Amica di Zoey, Nicole, Quinn e dei ragazzi, per un po' di tempo è stata innamorata di Chase. *Austin Butler - James Garrett (Stag. 4) - Amico di Zoey e diventerà il fidanzato. Personaggi che hanno lasciato la serie *Kristin Herrera - Dana Cruz (Stag. 1) - Amica di Zoey, Nicole, Quinn, si crede la perfetta della scuola. *Alexa Nikolas - Nicole Bristow (Stag. 1-2) - Amica di Zoey, Lola, Dana, Quinn, ha sempre la compagnia di Michael. Personaggi Secondari *Jack Salvatore Jr. - Mark Del Figgalo - (stagione 2-3-4) - ex fidanzato di Quinn, ama mangiare. *Christopher Murray - Dean Rivers *Brian Tee - Kazu *Jessica Chaffin - Coco - (stagione 1-2-3-4) - responsabile scolastica, amica di Zoey, Lola e Quinn. *Michael Blieden - Mr. Bender *Diane Delano - Infermiera Krutcher *Miki Ishikawa - Vicky (2005) *Daniella Monet - Rebecca (2006) Guest stars *Drake Bell *Chris Warren Jr. *Christian Serratos *Kyle Kaplan *Reiley McClendon *Chris Hardwick *Patrick Bristow *Thomas F. Wilson *Allison Scagliotti-Smith *Miranda Cosgrove *Jennette McCurdy Episodi Soundtrack Il 7 marzo 2006 è uscito negli USA la prima soundtrack della serie: Zoey 101: Music Mix. La canzone della sigla è "Follow Me", cantata dalla stessa Jamie-Lynn Spears e scritta dalla sorella Britney in collaborazione con Emily Bob. Le canzoni contunute sono: 1. "Follow Me" (Zoey 101 Theme Song) (Instrumental version) 2. "Predictable" - Good Charlotte 3. "Louder" - The Piper Downs 4. "Calling All Angels" - Train 5. "Mandy" - Jonas Brothers 6. "Vacation" - The Go-Go's 7. "Permanent Midnite" - Saucy Monky 8. "Found Out About You" - Gin Blossoms 9. "Highway to Nowhere" - Drake Bell 10. "All I Want" - Toad the Wet Sprocket 11. "It's True" - Odds Against Tomorrow 12. "Okay" - Backhouse Mike Curiosità * In verità le riprese della Pacific Coast Academy sono state fatte alla Pepperdine University a Malibu, California. * Nell'episodio Broadcast Views si scopre che Queen, come l'attrice che la interpreta, ha un QI di 177. * Matthew Underwood, che interpreta Logan, poco dopo la fine delle riprese della seconda stagione ha girato una pubblicità per i cereali Reese's Puffs. Reese è anche il cognome del personaggio da lui interpretato. * Kristin Herrera non appare nella seconda stagione perché troppo grande e quindi poco credibile. * Entrambi le compagne di stanza di Zoey della prima stagione lasciano la PCA. Dana va in Europa e Nicole viene mandata in un'altra scuola femminile perché ossessionata dai ragazzi. * Jamie Lynn Spears (Zoey), Erin Sanders (Queen) , Victoria Justice (Lola), sono le uniche ragazze protagoniste della terza stagione di Zoey 101. * Dalla terza stagione in poi i protagonisti diventano sempre meno, fino ad arrivare da 7 a 5. * Il "101" del titolo sta ad indicare il numero della stanza di Zoey, Dana e Nicole della prima stagione. * Lola Martinez cambia totalmente look dalla seconda alla terza stagione: nella seconda ha i capelli colorati e veste con abiti molto giovanili, nella terza, pur mantenendo abiti in un certo qual modo giovanili, i suoi capelli sono quasi sempre sciolti e solo neri. * Nella puntata n°3 della prima stagione "Obbligo e Verità" più o meno verso metà puntata inquadrano Zoey e in alto a destra spunta la radio gialla e arancione dell'episodio n°12 della terza stagione "La radio". Questo significa che la radio della puntata della terza stagione non era del nonno di Chase ma di Zoey. *Nell'episodio n°11 "L'appuntamento" della terza stagione Zoey chiede a Dustin di dire, al ragazzo con cui deve uscire quest'ultima, che non può venire poiché è chiusa nella sua stanza con le sue compagne perché Queen ha rovesciato dei germi contagianti; ma Dustin sbaglia ragazzo e lo chiede ad un altro che è proprio Austin Butler (cioè James Garrett che arriverà soltanto nella quarta stagione). *In alcune puntate si può notare che nel computer che le ragazze usano c'è il sito "Icarly.com". *Nella prima puntata della serie, dopo che Chase sbatte con la bicicletta contro la bandiera, Zoey gli dice: "Ehi, ti sanguina il braccio!". Nell'ultima puntata della serie, quando Chase cade dal muretto e si fa di nuovo male al braccio, Zoey gli dice la stessa frase. Categoria: Serie televisive statunitensi Categoria: Serie televisive commedia